1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a burglar alarm device, more particularly to a burglar alarm device that has an illumination capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of burglaries has been increasing steadily. Owners and occupants of buildings and homes often install burglar alarm devices to stop, deter or detect burglaries. However, conventional burglar alarm devices are either complex and expensive or ineffective, and except for the most expensive conventional burglar alarm devices do not provide an illumination capability. Thus, a real need exists today for a simple and inexpensive burglar alarm device that is effective and will deter or stop burglaries.